1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to blackjack games and more specifically it relates to a method of playing a blackjack card game for providing a blackjack player the opportunity to control the subsequent cards dealt while simultaneously allowing all blackjack players to bet that the player is incorrect to win a share of a xe2x80x9cprogressive jackpotxe2x80x9d.
It is a common belief amongst the players of blackjack that they can determine when the next card being dealt from a deck of cards will be a card that will xe2x80x9cbustxe2x80x9d their hand (i.e. Provide them with a hand greater in value than xe2x80x9c21xe2x80x9d). With conventional blackjack players are limited to merely xe2x80x9cpassingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chittingxe2x80x9d without allowing them any further control over the cards being dealt to them. Hence there is a need for a blackjack game that allows players to have a greater control over the cards being dealt to them along with allowing the other players of the table to financially benefit from any mistakes from the player.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Blackjack is a card game that has been played for years. Conventional blackjack comprises one or more players individually playing against the xe2x80x9chousexe2x80x9d. More specifically, conventional blackjack comprises one face down card and one face up card dealt to each player and the dealer. With conventional blackjack, all players must place a minimum bet and attempt to receive a card combination that is equal to or slightly below xe2x80x9c21xe2x80x9d. The object of conventional blackjack is to either (1) receive xe2x80x9c21xe2x80x9d, (2) receive a hand greater in value than the house, or (3) remain under xe2x80x9c21xe2x80x9d with the house xe2x80x9cburstingxe2x80x9d or going over xe2x80x9c21xe2x80x9d.
The main problem with conventional blackjack is that there is little interaction between the players since the game is based upon each individual player against the house to win or lose. Another problem with conventional blackjack is that a player is limited in the total amount they possibly can win by virtue of their independent bet without any residual winnings. Another problem with conventional blackjack is that it does not provide players the opportunity to at least partially control the card being dealt to them during a xe2x80x9chitxe2x80x9d.
Examples of patented card games include U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,296 to Grass; U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,429 to Vasseur; U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,810 to School et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,882 to Malek; U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,142 to Breeding; U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,107 to Boylan et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,915 to Groussman; U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,356 to Cauda; U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,120 to Malek; U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,899 to Skratulia et al. which are all illustrative of such prior art.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing a blackjack player the opportunity to control the subsequent cards dealt while simultaneously allowing all blackjack players to bet that the player is incorrect. Conventional blackjack games simply do not provide an incentive for players to remain at a table for a significant amount of time.
In these respects, the method of playing a blackjack card game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a blackjack player the opportunity to control the subsequent cards dealt while simultaneously allowing all blackjack players to bet that the player is incorrect.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of blackjack games now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new method of playing a blackjack card game construction wherein the same can be utilized for providing a blackjack player the opportunity to control the subsequent cards dealt while simultaneously allowing all blackjack players to bet that the player is incorrect.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new method of playing a blackjack card game that has many of the advantages of the blackjack games mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new method of playing a blackjack card game which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art blackjack games, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a game table having an area for player cards, a betting area for each player, a burn bet area for each player, a burn card area for receiving a burn card, and a container for receiving bets relating to a burn card. The game is played similarly to conventional blackjack except that each player is given the option of either (1) xe2x80x9cpassingxe2x80x9d, (2) xe2x80x9chittingxe2x80x9d, or (3) xe2x80x9cburningxe2x80x9d after their initial two cards are dealt. When xe2x80x9cburningxe2x80x9d a card, the player must place a xe2x80x9cburn paymentxe2x80x9d within the container after which the dealer places the xe2x80x9cburn cardxe2x80x9d from the deck face down within a burn card area of the game table. Each player is given the opportunity to place a burn bet within their respective burn bet area indicating they believe the burn card would have provided the burning player with xe2x80x9c21xe2x80x9d. After the burn bets are placed, the dealer exposing the burn card. If the burn card would have provided the player with xe2x80x9c21xe2x80x9d, then all of the players that placed a burn bet receive an equally divided portion of the tokens within the container. If the burn card would not have provided the player with xe2x80x9c21xe2x80x9d, then the burn bets are collected by the dealer and placed within the container forming a progressive jackpot. The burning player is finally dealt the next card from within the deck of cards.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a method of playing a blackjack card game that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a method of playing a blackjack card game for providing a blackjack player the opportunity to control the subsequent cards dealt while simultaneously allowing all blackjack players to bet that the player is incorrect.
Another object is to provide a method of playing a blackjack card game that is based upon the common player belief that they can predict the value of the next card being dealt from a deck of cards.
An additional object is to provide a method of playing a blackjack card game that allows a number of players to place an additional bet that another player upon the table was wrong in their belief about the next card within the deck.
A further object is to provide a method of playing a blackjack card game that provides a xe2x80x9cprogressive jackpotxe2x80x9d that may be shared by one or more players.
Another object is to provide a method of playing a blackjack card game that does not affect the basic odds of the game of blackjack.
A further object is to provide a method of playing a blackjack card game that encourages players to remain at a blackjack table at least until the progressive jackpot is divided.
An additional object is to provide a method of playing a blackjack card game that creates a group interest amongst players.
A further object is to provide a method of playing a blackjack card game that requires little additional training for dealers that have knowledge regarding conventional blackjack.
Another object is to provide a method of playing a blackjack card game that diminishes the xe2x80x9cjealousy factorxe2x80x9d often times found between players.
An additional object is to provide a method of playing a blackjack card game that can be played by one or more players.
Another object is to provide a method of playing a blackjack card game that allows players to financially benefit from the errors of other players.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.